


Cyber Syrup

by EndangeredMind



Category: Knight Rider (2008)
Genre: Farts, Hacking, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: KITT decides to take a nap in the parking lot, what could go wrong?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Cyber Syrup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



KITT sighed as he drove into the parking lot. He was exhausted, and he needed a break from all this work. He groaned and put himself in sleep, glad to get some well-deserved rest. He had been run ragged over the past few weeks. This rest would do him wonders, and he couldn’t wait to wake up fully energised and go back to hunting down criminals. All he needed was this small break from crime fighting and then he would be back to his regular self, and he wouldn’t have to worry about being exhausted again for quite some time.

What was supposed to be a pleasant nap was quickly interrupted when he suddenly jolted online. Someone was trying to hack into him. He had recently had a new pump gadget installed to help him if he happened to run low on fuel and there was no gas station nearby, ensuring that he wouldn’t break down and need to be towed. KITT tried to block the hacking attempt, but it was too late, and all he could do was sigh in defeat as he felt the valve open and potent fill his tank up, making his frame groan and creak.

That was the tip of the iceberg as he felt his headliner begin to fill up with the fuel and sag downwards, whilst his plush leather seats began to fill up with more fuel, making them creak and groan as they were overstuffed with the fuel. The steering wheel and inner door panels weren’t left out, as they too filled up with the fuel, filling out quickly and rapidly decreasing the space available inside, all the while KITT was thinking of a way to try and stop this, whilst his interior continued to fatten up thanks to the damned cyberattack. 

KITT groaned as he felt his interior strain once more, and he tried to shut off the pump so he could contain this incident before it got any worse, but to his dismay he was forced to wait. This didn’t help as his exterior began to follow suit, the strong and sharp lines of the Mustang quickly ballooning outwards as they began engorged with fuel. His doors ballooned outwards with the fuel being forced inside them, causing his door handles to slowly sink into the fattening doors until they were nothing more than thin silver strips encased by black metal.

To his dismay, the attempt was unsuccessful, and he rocked from side to side, feeling his front and rear bumpers begin to swell up with the fuel, both parts creaking and sagging downwards as they were forced to stretch past their limits. His lights also began to sink into the bumpers, the light projected from them shrinking as they were engulfed by the growing metal on KITT’s body. His rear lights were being covered the blubber. KITT tried to drive away, but he was horrified to find that the attack had rendered him immobile, leaving him alone in the lot.

By this stage, his interior had bulged out to the maximum. His fat leather seats creaked and strained as they were being smothered by the swollen and sagging headliner, as well as the bloated dashboard and steering wheel, all of which were heavily ballooned and fighting for space inside the rather cramped cabin. There was hardly any space inside for the human occupants, but all KITT was interested in was finding a way to get this bizarre attack to stop! He was really big, and he didn’t want to get any bigger. The sooner this ended for him, the better!

KITT groaned as he rocked on his tires, which were the last parts of him to be reached by the fuel. However, it didn’t take long for them to match the rest of him, and before he could say “Help!”, his tyres were as fat as the rest of him! His suspension creaked and groaned, and all he could do listen it to groan and whine in protest as it began to succumb to all of the weight piled on top of it. With one final groaning noise, he dropped to lot’s floor, with his fat body pooled around him.

His underside was the next to be affected as it began to fill up much like the rest of him, and it didn’t take long for him to start to rise off the ground as his underside pushed him up, with it pooling on the ground, whilst his tires just hung there like massive black pancakes. Whilst they were on the ground, it was useless for KITT to try and drive as he was still paralyzed by the attack. He groaned as he felt his underside continuing to swell up. Hopefully this would finish up soon, and he could escape.

The fuel pump was almost empty, but it had enough left over for two huge blast. The first one went into his bodywork, causing the gargantuan frame to bounce and rock as it was forced outwards just a little bit more by the pump of fuel. The second pump went straight into his aft, causing it to bloat outwards and strain as it was pushed to its maximum size, before the pump shut off for good, leaving a massive KITT all alone in the parking lot. He tried to move, but it was pointless, and he just sighed in defeat.

The only question was how was, he meant to get out of here? His blubbery body strained and bulged, leaving him puzzled as how he was meant to reverse the effects of the attack? His tank gurgled and groaned as he felt it rock a bit, before a massive brassy fart erupted from his jiggling aft. He groaned and rocked a bit more, still thinking of a way to get out of this awful predicament. He groaned as another loud and brassy fart erupted out of his swollen exhaust pipes, causing him to blush. Hopefully someone could help him out.


End file.
